Only a limited number of molecules with demonstrated therapeutic value can be transported through the skin via unassisted or passive transdermal drug delivery. The main barrier to transport of molecules through the skin is the stratum corneum (the outermost layer of the skin).
Devices including arrays of relatively small structures, sometimes referred to as microneedles or micro-pins, have been disclosed for use in connection with the delivery of therapeutic agents and other substances through the skin and other surfaces. The devices are typically pressed against the skin in an effort to pierce the stratum corneum such that the therapeutic agents and other substances can pass through the stratum corneum and into the tissues below. Microneedles can be delivered using a patch that carries the microneedle array, which can facilitate delivery of therapeutic agents and other substances.
Microneedle arrays and patches can be deployed with an applicator device capable of being used a number of different times. The microneedle arrays and patches are generally used once and then discarded. The applicator devices can be repeatedly reloaded with new microneedle arrays and patches.
The present invention provides an alternative microneedle array applicator device.